Credence Barebone
---- |płeć = M |grafika = Credence Barebone.jpg |rasa = Człowiek |rodzina = * * * * Modesty Barebone |aktor = Ezra Miller Józef Pawłowski (głos) |przynależność = * Rodzina Barebone * Gellert Grindelwald }} Credence Barebone"Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character" — amerykański czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, żyjący na początku XX wieku, który zamieszkiwał Nowy Jork"Ezra Miller Eyes ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff ‘Fantastic Beasts’ (EXCLUSIVE)" na stronie Variety.com. Był wychowywany wraz z Chastity i Modesty, przez adopcyjną matkę - Mary Lou Barebone, w Kościele Drugich Salemian. Ponieważ wpajano im, że magii należy się pozbyć i byli surowo karani za każde zainteresowanie czarami Credence stłumił swoje umiejętności, przez co stał się obskurodzicielem. Mimo, że został nosicielem niebezpiecznej istoty jaką jest Obskurus, udało mu się dożyć dorosłego wieku, podczas gdy inni umierali przed dziesiątym rokiem życia. W 1926 roku doszło do kilku incydentów, spowodowanych przez uaktywnienie obskurusa, który dokonał pewnych zniszczeń w Nowym Jorku. Credence nie wiedząc, że jest za to odpowiedzialny zgodził się pomóc Perciwalowi Gravesowi w znalezieniu obskurodziciela, w zamian za uczynienie chłopca czarodziejem. Biografia Magiczne umiejętności * Przemiana w obskurusa — z powodu wielu lat tłumienia w sobie magii Credence stał się obskurodzicielem, czyli obskurusa, który budził się w nim w przypływach emocji i przemieniał go w niszczycielską czarną chmurę. * Silnie zdolności magiczne — mimo że Credence nie objawiał nigdy zdolności magicznych, ani się ich nie uczył, to fakt iż przeżył jako obskurodziciel dużo dłużej niż to jest możliwe, świadczy o jego niezwykłej sile. Relacje Mary Lou Barebone thumb|100px Adopcyjna matka była bardzo surowa i biła Credence'a oraz pozostałych podopicznych, gdy zrobili coś złego i by zdusić w nich magiczne umiejętności. Tłumienie w sobie magii doprowadziło do tego, że Credence został obskurodzicielem.Chłopiec bał się Mary, ale mimo, że nie podobały mu się jej metody z własnej woli zawsze oddawał jej swój pasek, gdy chciała go ukarać, bijąc po rękach do krwi. Był posłuszny wobec kobiety i nie reagował gdy dochodziło do aktów przemocy. Mimo, że dorastał w środowiskach pozbawionych magii, był nią bardzo zainteresowany i liczył, że kiedyś zostanie czarodziejem. Mary była tym bardzo niezadowolona i starała się powstrzymać jego zainteresowania. Credence prawdopodobnie dusił w sobie nienawiść do Mary, za wszystkie krzywdy jakie mu uczyniła, ukrytą pod potulnością i uległością. Ostatecznie uwalnia swoje emocje, by stanąć w obronie przyrodniej siostry, uwalniając też obskurusa, który zabił Mary. Modesty Barebone thumb|100px Z przyrodnią siostrą Credence był blisko, ufali sobie nawzajem i dzielili zainteresowania magią. Dziewczynka potrafiła go uspokoić, jak wtedy gdy obraził go Henry Shaw Junior, a ona wzięła brata za rękę. Pocieszała również Credence'a gdy był bity przez adopcyjną matkę. Gdy Credence znalazł w jej zabawkach różdżkę, a Mary uznała, że należy ona do niego, Modesty przyznała się, że to jej różdżka. Po tym jak obskurus zabił Mary, Modesty zaczęła się bać brata. Chastity Barebone Nie znana jest relacja między Chastity a Credencem, nie zaszło między nimi zbyt wiele interakcji. Razem uczestniczyli w spotkaniach antymagicznych. Dziewczyna nie stawała w jego obronie gdy Matka go biła i karała. Gellert Grindewald 100px|thumb|Gellert Grindewald jako Graves, wręcza Credence'owi wisiorek z [[Symbol Insygniów Śmierci|symbolem Insygniów śmierci.]] Gellert Grindelwald podszywając się pod aurora Perciwala Gravesa wykorzystywał Credence'a, by odnaleźć Obskurusa. Obiecywał chłopcu, że pomoże mu zostać czarodziejem, troszczył się o niego, wspierał go i leczył jego rany, po tym jak biła go Mary. Credence wierzył mu, i uważał mężczyznę jako swojego jedynego przyjaciela. Gdy jednak Grindewald uznał, że odkrył tożsamość obskurusa (myślał, że była nim Modesty), nie potrzebował już Credence'a, dlatego wyznał mu, że nie może nauczyć go magi bo jest charłakiem. Chłopiec poczuł się oszukany i obudził się w nim i zaczął niszczyć Nowy Jork. Gdy Gellert zdał sobie sprawę z pomyłki, zaczął jeszcze bardziej prowokować Credence'a by dokonać większych zniszczeń. Gdy aurorzy próbowali zzniszczyć obskurusa, Grindewald próbował ich powstrzymać, ale nie posłuchali go i prawdopodobnie zabili Credence'a. Ciekawostki * W filmach z serii Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć w postać Credence'a wciela się Ezra Miller . * Wstępne raporty podawały imię tej postaci jako "Kredan". Kiedy zapytana o to za pośrednictwem Twittera, J.K. Rowling powiedziała, że "Kredan jest dosłownie nikim. Pomylili jego imię!".@KeridoAvada Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong!. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Dimensions * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć 2 en:Credence Barebone fr:Croyance Bellebosse ru:Криденс Бербон es:Credence Barebone Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Rodzina Barebone